


What's wrong with you? This isn't normal at all....

by MahiruShirota12



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahiruShirota12/pseuds/MahiruShirota12
Summary: When Kuro starts to act slightly different around Mahiru can Mahiru notice fast enough before everything's to late or with everything that ever happened between them be lost forever in a fight to escape the terrible monster of kuro's mind?"Mahiruuuuuu~,time to wake up I have a little suprise for you"





	What's wrong with you? This isn't normal at all....

Everything was.....how exactly should I say it? Normal, everything was normal exactly what happens.... normally. Kuro being lazy getting potato chips on the floor and the couch while eating his ramen staring at the Television with mild interest. While me, Mahiru Shirota cleans after him like I'm some kind of personal maid,but I got used to that after a while and that's exactly what I call normal. Well most people would call living with a servant vampire normal but after a while he's not what everyone imagines a typical vampire in the movies we watch to be,no he's simply just one hell of a lazy vampire.   
"Kuro I need you to move your lazy butt off that couch for two minutes while I clean up that mess you've made"I say walking towards him gripping my cleaning supplies like it some kind of weapon and he's some kind of beast I'm about to slay.   
"But that's too troublesome....I think I'll just stay right here and enjoy my movie....... housewife" From were I'm standing I can see the slight smirk on his face at his statement but to me I didn't find that very funny infact it was just plain right offensive.  
I storm over to him while a glare that could pierce straight through anyone's soul, joining that action a forcefully grab the collar of his slightly dark blue jacket and stare straight into his sexy- wait was I about to call kuro's eyes sexy?no no no not in my entire life would I dream to ever say that.   
"Hmmmmm"He gives a low hum almost like a animals growl while looking at me with a face of boredom that was just write all over it."Mahiru let go can't you see I'm trying to watch my movie,your such a pain"he stated with a slight glare to show he was clearly not impressed that I was blocking the view of the TV. But right now I couldn't care less.   
"No kuro your going to listen to me! I'm trying to clean here can't you see so stop being lazy for once in your entire life and get up of the couch for two seconds!"I exclaim annoyed that it just wasn't getting through his thick scull.   
"Alright alright Mahiru let me fix you drink to calm your nerves a bit,I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before ok I truly am sorry"He gripped my hand tightly ripping the grip that I had on his collar off then standing me up rudely pushing me aside while dragging himself to the entrance of the kitchen. Huh that was weird,kuro actually apologised for something but the way he acted wasn't normal at all,maybe today won't be normal at all.  
After cleaning up I looked around to see a shining spotless room,I smiled contently,just the way I like it. Then I heard footsteps leading out of the kitchen and walking towards me slowly and when I looked back I could see kuro was the owner of those footsteps. I was cut off from my thinking when a firm large hand was placed on my shoulder and a glass was placed into my hand.  
I looked up at kuro confused at to why I had to drink it now or why he was just so forceful....weird that isn't normal. I lifted an eyebrow and in return gave me a meaningful look so I simply smiled for his offer and took a sip,but suddenly almost immediately my knees bucked and I collapsed feeling dizzy and I had a raging headache but I was soon catched by strong hand and lifted easily,like I was a bag of flour,onto his shoulder well he was a vampire so his super strength was probably behind it. Then my eyes became heavy and I couldn't keep them open so I closed them slowly falling into a deep slumber but before I could do that I catched a whisper of something that made me shake with fear.  
"If I can't have you,then I'll just have to make you MY mahi~mahi"then I just blacked out.

 

I woke feeling....wait chains?! Why exactly am I tied up?! I tried to pull against the chains praying that they would just break free and I would be able to run out of this place and go to sakuya to feel at least protected,but nothing seemed to go in my favour and they just didn't even budge an inch.  
"Hello?! Anyone there?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in order to catch the attention of anyone that might be able to come to my rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> If you would like it would help me alot if you left a comment of something you would like to see in the next chapter!
> 
> Yes there will be a next chapter and very soon!


End file.
